February Crisis
The February Crisis '''is a 2015 wiki crisis that lasted from February 1, 2015 to March 2, 2015. This crisis may be about one of the worst vandalizers in the wiki like GalaxyMan756, SkipperThePenguin100, Jointhefight, etc. Since then, a lot of vandalizers and spammers has been sneaking into the wiki and vandalizing and spamming. Most of the incidents most likely occured on February 2015. This crisis centers around the vandalism or spamming on any Greenytoons wiki. Cause Well, there is not much to say about the cause of the February Crisis. But, on December 31, 2014, Lyxander21, the founder of Heck No Greeny Phatom, joined the wiki to troll the wiki by making pages like Little Guy vs. Heck No Greeny Phatom, He was blocked by Kopcap94 on January 16, 2015 because of vandalism. 16 days later, Hank With Blue Goggles, which was a Greeny Phatom hater at the time, joined the Greeny Phatom Wiki to vandalize some pages. He was a contributor on My Singing Monsters Wiki, Club Penguin Wiki, and Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki at the time, On that day, he vandalized the Greeny Phatom Universe page and spamming the articles. Hank also added offensive pages like 'FUCK THIS WIKIAAAAAAAAAAA'. However, he was banned for infinity by Keegan for spamming the show. But GalaxyMan756 unblocked this vandalizer, making things worse. GMan Incident The '''GMan Incident (GalaxyMan Incident) lasted only 2 days (February 7, 2015 - February 9, 2015). The incident is all about GalaxyMan756 vandalizing the wiki. It all started with Laser Pikachus's GalaxyMan account being hacked by anonymous person called "Mr. Montreal". He was promoted admin because he was Laser Pikachu's original alt account, and he started unblocking the vandalizers and they started attacking the wiki. The Greeny Phatom Wiki homepage was vandalized for the first time in 2015, and the pages; The Greeny Channel, The Garrett Network, and Atomic Betty had been vandalized. Skipper also joined the wiki and he vandalized once again. He had been blocked on February 3, 2015, but he was unblocked by GalaxyMan756 4 days later. Skipper teamed up with Galaxy and Hank and started vandalizing every page. Though, It looks like the wiki has been screwed at that point. On 10:05 AM, the incident commenced, and Skipper was first to raid the wiki. He blocked every single admin on the wiki at the time on February 7, 2015 (except Laser Pikachus and CoinHunterCameron12). After he blocked them, he gets a backup. On 10:16 AM, Galaxy was the second to raid the wiki. He changed the wiki navigation to this gibberish symbol; "NZXSA33OMUQHG2DBNRWCA23ON53Q" and would keep on doing the same text again. Galaxy said that Skipper, Hank, and himself were Surveillance. During the incident, he was in charge to keep the admins and contributors (most likely Greeny Phatom Fans) blocked from the wiki. He changed the wiki background and the theme. On February 8, 2015 3:06 AM, Hank had started vandalizing for the first time. He started vandalizing pages once again by adding spamming in the pages. Hank and Galaxy were the only users of the GMan Incident to vandalize pages. Hank most likely curses on anything on the wiki. that's all to say about him. On the Geo's World Wiki, Bingbang32, one of those admins who were blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki, decided that she, DTS, and more admins will attack Skipper, Galaxy, and Hank's wikis, but DTSFactory thought this will end them up terminated, so she decided to report them to VSTF. Bingbang32 wanted him to do them for himself for no absolute reason (Maybe because she tries to be a friendly person and don't try to block people for infinity). Also on February 8, 2015, the Ryan Peeples Crisis was still around with anonymous users trying to get Ryan on the wiki vandalizing. This is kind of a civil war in the Greeny Phatom Wiki. The same day when it started, GalaxyMan756 got suspended by Wikia because of vandalism, Laser Pikachus got his GalaxyMan account back, and the admins recovered the pages. But, what about Skipper and Hank? Well, they still vandalized without the admins knowing. Skipper worked hard trying to get the wiki closed, but both of them were terminated on February 9, 2015, concluding the incident. Conflict of the Forest Squad The '''Conflict of the Forest Squad (AKA Unknown Offensive) '''occured on February 28, 2015 1:19 PM. The members of the Forest Squad are Jointhefight, LeMemeTeamStrikesAgain, and DongBalls95050505. The Forest Squad are a group of vandals (Not confusing the Eastern Germanic tribes with the same name) that hate Greeny Phatom and hoping to commence the Second Great Greeny Purge. A lot of them has been blocked, but not all of them have been blocked. Some of them retired, others still sticked with the group. Since a lot of pages has been vandalized, VSTF mobilized and helped the admins from Forest Squad attacking the wiki. The conflict had ended on March 2, 2015, when Skipper got his account terminated from Wikia. On March 2, 2015, DongBalls95050505, which was an alt account of SkipperThePenguin100, attacked the wiki and trying to make Forest Squad win the conflict, but he terminated for vandalism, spamming, and even his username. A few months later, his DongBalls account was later unblocked globally, and as of June 2015, Skipper's DongBalls account remains blocked until September 15, 2015. Other Incidents On February 13, 2015, a anonymous user, named "76.180.176.127", vandalized the I'm With British Stupid and Return to 123 Greeny Phatom pages, but he was blocked a day later by DTSFactory. Also on that day, Maxwasson2 created the page "Greeny and the Slug". The page is mostly about Little Guy getting raped by a slug (Crossed out because it's inappropriate). He was then blocked 2 weeks later by KindheartedKeeganFromROBLOX. The picture of the page shows a Space Slug r*ping Little Guy. On May 23, 2015, the Greeny and the Slug page was revived as "Little Guy and the Slug". On February 19, 2015, another anonymous user, named "71.195.103.153", vandalized the Little Guy page. His summary said that he put swag in it (and by swag, that means he's vandalizing). When Redstone looked at the article, he thought it was TenkaiKnightsYes CalliouNo, but a anonymous user named 173.172.38.144 revealed to Redstone, saying that 71.195.103.153 vandalized the Little Guy page. Then, Jwsc800 blocks 71.195.103.153 for a month (which his block ended on March 22, 2015). This edit was later on the latest original vandalism on the Little Guy page. On February 24, 2015, Finnthecreepypastareader vandalized the following pages; GreenyCon, "Balls", Gangster Sailor, Little Guy 12, GreenyWorld Studios Jamaica, and The Atomic Holocaust. He also contributed to the Greeny and the Slug page. On his message wall where Jwsc800, an admin at the time, welcomed him to the Greeny Phatom Wiki, Finn posted a link to the Encyclopedia Dramatica page of Greeny Phatom. Keegan posted a message on his wall, saying that if he doesn't stop vandalizing, then Atomic Betty will kick his ass, but Finn said that his insults aren't offensive. This is what caused Finn to be blocked on the wiki. Scenarios NOTE: This was added by CoinHunter12 becasue he was feeling like making a scenario durning the crisis. GMan Incident * Scenario #1: To avoid VSTF members from unblocking the admins of the wiki, Skipper and Galaxy decide to block all of the VSTF members, but it may be a big mistake. VSTF had blocked Skipper and Galaxy infinity across Wikia because of vandalism, spamming, and kicking the VSTF members out of the wiki. * Scenario #2: Skipper and Galaxy fully conquered the wiki, which means they could now delete all of the pages like the old wiki. Today, the Greeny Phatom Wiki is recovering from Skipper and Galaxy when Callofduty4 blocked both of them for infinity because they hacked a wiki. * Scenario #3: Laser never promotes Skipper and Galaxy as admin, which means the incident is less devastating to the wiki, when the wiki wasn't hacked and any ally wasn't kicked out of the wiki. * Scenario #4: Bingbang32 never reported Skipper to VSTF, making Callofduty4 never involved in the incident, along with the other VSTF members. This makes the wiki turn into a wasteland quickly when it only took 2 days to destroy. It was then closed down 1 month later. Conflict of the Forest Squad * Scenario #1: With hacking, Jointhefight promoted himself as admin and he blocked almost every admin in the wiki, which causes Jointhefight to unblock the vandalizers like Hank. The conflict is like GMan Incident except the vandalizers are from Forest Squad * Scenario #2: Jointhefight decides to request more vandalizers to join the Forest Squad, which means that the members of the Forest Squad are bigger than the Greeny Phatom Wiki Community. The conflict is more harder than the wiki's timeline. Category:2015